


【礼尊】情不知所起

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 尊强奸礼, 手铐play, 礼尊 - Freeform, 骑乘
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】情不知所起

身体燥热，下身传来阵阵酥麻的快感，手脚好沉重，感受到鼻梁上的眼镜框略微歪斜，强迫症又犯了有些难受地想要扶正，然而动了动手腕只听到“喀啦喀啦”的声响，耳边充斥着粗重的呼吸声，意识逐渐清醒后吃力地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是周防尊那扎眼的红发，鎏金色的眼眸微抬带着些戏谑：  
“醒了？”  
诧异间再次动了动双手发觉自己的双手被手铐拷在床头栏杆处，这副手铐明明是宗像拿来禁锢周防尊的，没想到被用在了自己身上。  
佩刀被周防扔在一旁离自己有些距离，身体被他压制在床板上动弹不得，视线移动想要看清楚周防在干什么，红发的男人裤子褪了下来随意地扔作一团，自己撩起上半身的白T大手抚摸上自己的乳尖，嫣红的软舌舔过嘴唇留下些微水光。  
这光景让宗像礼司的脑子有些懵。  
自己的裤子也被脱掉了，上半身的衣物倒还完好，周防跨坐在宗像大腿上，踮起脚尖支撑起身体重量，两条大腿并拢夹住宗像的性器缓慢地施加力道。  
“嗯唔……周、周防……？”不知道自己下身何时起了反应，周防每动一下双腿那种紧致的压迫感就刺激地他全身发颤，宗像不喜欢这样被动的状况，挣扎着想要挣脱手铐的束缚。  
周防自然知道他想干什么，双腿着力挤弄柱身，一波一波的情潮仿佛海浪将宗像卷入其中不自觉地发出粗重的喘息。  
随着一声闷哼，宗像身体一阵痉挛从顶端射出一股股粘稠的白浊液体飞溅得四处都是，周防手指捻起一些放进嘴里尝了尝勾唇看着射精后显露出疲累之态的宗像礼司：  
“还挺浓的，宗像，你多久没射过了？”  
“……我哪有那个时间……”宗像喘着气盯着对方看。“您玩够了吧？请放开我。”  
周防揪住宗像蓝色制服的衣襟用力一扯差点把宗像身上这件衣服撕坏，白皙的皮肤暴露在空气中，周防俯下身将宗像胸前的乳首含入口中吮咬，满意地听到宗像吃痛的吸气声。  
“没玩够，不放。”  
鎏金色的眼眸里带着暧昧与玩味，他怎么不知道周防尊也会有这种恶趣味？  
一点都不温柔，周防尊的行为简直像是在施虐，尖利的牙齿用力地在宗像白净的胸口留下一个个红色的齿痕，最后咬上乳尖灵巧的舌拨弄着卖力地想要取悦他。  
很痛，却也很舒服，宗像都有点怀疑自己是不是都不正常了。  
周防的手指暧昧地抚摸着宗像的身体，另一只手伸进宗像嘴里简单地命令着：“舔湿。”  
还真是蛮横不讲理，宗像没办法，怎么说眼下也是受制于人，只好含吮着周防的手指，柔软的舌头仔细舔过指尖像是吃棒棒糖一样舔得湿漉漉的，随后周防抽出手指绕到身后放松臀部肌肉挤入一根指节。  
“周防……”宗像刚想说话就被堵住了嘴唇，周防上来就咬啮着宗像的舌尖吞咽对方口中的唾液，猛然贴在一起让歪扭的眼镜框磕到了宗像，努力从周防缠人的亲吻中抽出空隙：“眼镜……眼镜拿掉……”  
“哼……”周防帮他把眼镜摘掉。“你不是说不会碍事吗？”  
宗像长长地叹息一声：“遇到阁下您我也没有办法啊。”  
唇舌再次贴合在一起互相吮咬着，身后后穴里复又增加了一根指节，周防用力咬住宗像的下唇分散着注意力，仅仅只是用唾液润滑有点艰难，不过也没有什么别的东西可以用，就这样吧，周防还是挺能忍的。  
紧致的甬道包裹着手指，逐渐分泌出少许肠液起到了润滑作用，指尖推挤着内壁用力在自己能承受的范围内撑开穴口。  
宗像喘着粗气看着周防抬起屁股自己给自己扩张同时趴在自己腿边低头舔弄自己再次精神起来的柱身，柔软的舌头灵活地舔湿柱身自上而下，顺着舔到囊袋将精囊含吮在口中，从顶端一直含着含到底部，宗像性器的顶端一下子顶到了喉咙深处，狭窄温暖的喉咙深处因为呕吐反射挤压着柱身让宗像差一点再次缴械，咬着牙忍耐下来移动视线想要转移注意力。  
周防努力地吮着宗像的性器，像是在舔棒棒糖一样吞吐着，狭小的房间里回荡着淫靡的水声，期间抬眸观察宗像的神色，看到他那张永远从容的脸此时染上情欲真是愉快极了。  
很有成就感，周防吮着将性器吐了出来，故意发出响声在顶端亲了一下。  
宗像依旧努力想要把手铐解开，周防一把按住他挣动的手：“别动，你现在被我俘虏了。”  
“您打算这么对待俘虏吗？”  
“要不然呢？”  
手指探入穴内撑开穴口腰部用力缓缓地对准硬起来的性器坐了下去，内里的紧致才刚刚挺进去些微深度就让宗像礼司喟叹出声，周防有些吃力地坐了下去，要不是他做好了扩张恐怕会出血吧。  
感受到穴口被完完全全撑开，内里的甬道也被对方的东西严丝合缝地填满，有些发胀，可是这还不够，周防纤细的腰部用力让自己上上下下地动了起来，后穴吞吐着柱身，壁肉紧紧地吸吮着性器与之摩擦。  
蚀骨的快感同时侵蚀着两个人，周防动得频率加快完全一副浸润于情潮中的发情雌兽的模样，宗像不用费力就可以体会到这番快感倒也觉得轻松，只是内心还有些不满足。  
“……周防……”宗像开口声音有些喑哑。“周防……解开……”  
“不要。”周防果断拒绝，腰动得有些累了，双手撑在宗像大腿处借力继续动作。  
青焰凝聚在手腕再次试图挣脱，周防俯下身子压了过来眼睛里满是不容抗拒的神色：“我说了，不放……唔……”  
宗像往周防深处顶了顶让他不由绞紧了后穴，深紫色的眼眸中除了情欲还带着丝狡黠的意味：“您恐怕不知道我的能力还可以这么用吧？”  
“啊……？……啊、啊……”  
青蓝色的火焰将周防尊裹缠于其中，温度不是很高，但是敏感的内壁感受到这温度却觉得像是被点起了火一样，体内的火焰像是感受到了共鸣喧闹着在身体里四处冲撞想要钻出来，周防舒服地脚趾都蜷在一起从喉中发出甜腻的低吟。  
越是想要压抑越是难耐，索性周防也就放任自己了，赤红色的火苗从身体里窜了出来将两个人的身体燃烧，炽热的温度炙烤着手铐的金属很快出现了断裂，宗像作出判断后用力挣脱出来起身将还没反应过来的周防尊摁倒。  
“唔……”周防想要说话却被宗像只手掩住。  
“安静，您现在需要我来帮您压制力量对吧。”宗像现在衣衫不整呼吸紊乱，当然周防也没好到哪去，下身还交合在一起，从周防身体里抽出来后把周防翻过身去钳制住他的双手贴近耳边舔咬耳廓：“招惹法务人员，您胆子很大嘛。”  
“哼……”周防勾唇笑得有些危险。“你是法务人员？你不就是个户籍警……嘶……”  
柱身再次抵上穴口整根挺了进去一下子顶至最深处，宗像揪着周防的头发揪得他有些吃痛：“看来您是忘了啊，我们可是暴力机关，需要我让您回忆一下吗？”  
周防探出舌一副索吻的样子：“别废话，要做就快点。”  
“如您所愿。”  
宗像双手掐着他的腰快速在他体内进出冲撞，股间精液泛滥，周防的身体一阵又一阵地痉挛，闭合不上的嘴唇溢出来不及吞咽的唾液，从交合处传来的快感一波又一波地将他推上颠峦，脑海中一片空白，呻吟声全被撞得支离破碎地，身后的腺体不断被狠狠碾过，周防觉得自己快要被快感吞噬殆尽了。  
紧湿的内壁紧紧地吸吮着宗像的东西，穴口无意识的绞紧让他又痛又爽，再次抬高对方的屁股好让自己能够更加深入，每抽插一次就掀起一股浪潮，大腿与臀肉撞击发出的声音刺激着耳膜仿佛在提醒着他们这是多么淫靡。  
冲刺几下宗像悉数射在了周防体内，周防被精液填满后刺激地同样射了出来。  
真是荒唐啊，宗像礼司平复着剧烈的呼吸低下头轻吻周防的背中，后者餍足了一般卸去力量趴在床板上很快安静了下来。

fin.


End file.
